What Comes Around
by MeTuKa
Summary: Not sure how to sum it, yet. New UC assignment. The team finds out some interseting things about Donovan
1. Default Chapter

He walked out of the bathroom, towel draped around his neck and leaned against the wall watching her. She was practicing Tai Chi. He watched her bring her arms out then back in. He watched her breathing slow down. She was trying to relax. After the events of the past couple of days, he could understand her need to.   
  
"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" she asked turning her body, continuing the movements.  
  
He pushed himself off the wall and walked next to her. He took the towel off his neck and tossed it on the floor. He watched for a few moments before joining her. He glanced over at her and he could see the tension in her shoulders.   
  
"You're not relaxing," he stated raising his arms, "I know another way to help you relax."  
  
"I'm sure you do," she replied trying not to smile.  
  
"Come on," he smiled, "you know you want to do it. I'll even let you go first." He stepped back, giving her room.  
  
"How generous of you," she drawled, "I'm more than you can handle."  
  
"You think so?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"I know so." she replied taking a shot at him.  
  
He blocked her punch and sent a couple of his own. She blocked them by ducking and sweeping his legs out from under him.  
  
"So, you're going to play dirty, eh?" he asked, looking up at her.  
  
"You never established the ground rules," she laughed, sticking her hand out to help him up. He accepted her hand and stood up. Instead of releasing her hand, he grasped her hand tighter and pulled her into him.  
  
"I can play dirty too," he laughed into her ear. He had his arms wrapped around hers and his legs prevented her from kicking out. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
She struggled against him for a few moments. "I wasn't playing dirty, but I can if you want me too." she responded by tossing her head back into his face. Stunned he let her go and dropped to his knees.   
  
"I can't believe you did that," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was seeing stars and tears formed in his eyes. He wasn't expecting her to head butt him.   
  
Rubbing the back of her head, she turned and looked at him. The guilt was starting to set in. "I'm sorry. Let me see." she said bending down to check what damage she done. She went to move his hand away from his nose when she ended up on her back with the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"See, I can play dirty." he smiled, placing his hands on the sides of her head. His eyes gleamed with mischief. He lowered his head and started to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"Frank," she warned.  
  
"Hmm?" he muttered, kissing the lobe of her ear.  
  
"Frank," she warned again.  
  
"Morgan," he replied kissing her shoulder.  
  
"Stop. You know we can't do this," she complained pushing him off. She got up and went back into her fighting stance.   
  
Frank rolled onto his back and watched Morgan. "I don't want to fight Morgan," he stated.  
  
"Hey, it was your idea," she said waving her fingers at him, "come on, Casper and show me what you're made of."  
  
Frank sat up and shook his head. "Let me guess, Alex told you her pet name for me?" he asked still watching her.  
  
"She did," Morgan answered, "if you're not going to spar with me, I'm going to make something to eat."  
  
Morgan started to walk towards the kitchen when Frank reached out and grabbed her ankle. He pulled her down on top of him. They looked at each other for a moment before Morgan lowered her head and kissed Frank. 


	2. chapter 2

One week earlier  
  
"When will Donovan be back from Washington?" Alex asked lighting up her cigarette.  
  
"Couple of days," Monica replied filing her nails, "hopefully before the US Attorney shows up. Heard she's a mean, cold hearted bitch,"  
  
"Only in the courtroom."   
  
Monica looked up in shock and Alex was trying hard to control her laughter. "I'm, I'm sorry." Monica stammered.  
  
"Don't worry about it," the woman said walking over to them, "I've been called a lot worse. Morgan McKenna."  
  
"Alex Cross."  
  
"Monica Davis."  
  
"I'm in love." Cody said walking into the room with Jake. They took a good look at Morgan.   
  
"The love struck fool is Cody Forrester and his partner in crime, Jake Shaw." Alex laughed.  
  
"Let me show you where you can set up." Monica said shaking her head.   
  
Morgan laughed as she followed Monica up the stairs. Half way up, Morgan stopped and turned around. "By the way, when will Agent Donovan grace us with his presence?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, in a few days. He's away on business." Jake smirked.  
  
"Good. I realize I'm a few days early, so I'll wait until Agent Donovan returns. I hate to repeat myself." she said starting back up the stairs.  
  
"It's a little small," Monica started to explain," it used to be a storage closet."  
  
"Donovan used it as his office when he first arrived." Jake added.  
  
"That sounds like him." Morgan commented placing her case on the desk and taking out some files.  
  
"So, by that comment you and Donovan know each other?" Jake prodded.  
  
"We've had our battles in the past." Morgan replied sitting down, "now if you'll excuse me Agent Shaw, I need to catch up on some paperwork."  
  
"Call me Jake." he smiled.  
  
"Agent Shaw," she stressed, "we can lose the formalities after work."  
  
"What ya smiling at?" Cody asked Monica.  
  
"She means business. I'm just lucky she didn't bite my head off for insulting her." she replied.  
  
An hour later Morgan walked down the stairs. "So, who feels like dinner?" she asked. They just looked at her. "What? Do I have an extra arm or something?"  
  
  
"No, it's just." Cody started to say.  
  
"Just what?" she asked, "If we're going to be working together, I would like to get know who I'm working with. Come on, I'm itching to use my expense account."  
  
"Well, in that case I'm game." Jake laughed.  
  
Two days later  
  
Donovan walked into the building and was greeted by music blaring from Jake's radio. He could hear Alex taking her aggression out on the punching bag in the gym. He walked over to Cody and Monica, who were playing the Sims game on their laptops.  
  
"So, this is what you do when I'm gone." he stated. Cody dropped the mouse and Monica closed her laptop when they heard Donovan's voice.  
  
"Hey boss, you're back." Cody smiled.  
  
"Where's Jake?" he asked.  
  
"Tinkering on the van." Monica replied going back to her game.  
  
"Cody," Donovan said shaking his head, "you gave Monica a god complex by bringing in that game."  
  
"Hey a joke." Cody said astonished.  
  
"Is Jack Ramos set up in the office yet?" he asked heading up to his office.  
  
"Who?' Cody and Monica asked.  
  
"Jack Ramos, the US Attorney." he stated.  
  
Monica and Cody looked at each other in confusion then looked back to Donovan.  
  
"Hello Frank." 


	3. chapter 3

Donovan turned towards the voice. "Morgan? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Where's Jack?"  
  
"Jack had a family emergency and the case and the set up for the security was passed to me." Morgan explained. "Let's start the briefing."  
  
"Nicola Bodescu has decided in his infinite wisdom to go into the Witness Protection Program. You're to provide the security." Morgan explained.  
  
"Don't the Marshals handle that?" Jake asked.  
  
"They'll take over after the trial." Morgan replied. "Bodescu's testimony is critical in bringing down Dominic Logan."  
  
"The Dominic Logan?" Jake asked.  
  
"Dominic Logan." Monica said taking over the briefing, "Respectable businessman by day. At night, name it, he has his hands deep in it."  
  
"Drug smuggling, weapons, human trafficking, bribery, murder. The list goes on." Morgan added avoiding Donovan's icy stare.  
  
"Why us?" Alex asked.  
  
"Because you're the best." Morgan stated, "Honest, trustworthy, get the job done no matter the cost. I read all you're files."  
  
"Can you tell us something about Donovan?" Cody laughed.  
  
"Cody." Donovan warned.  
  
"Okay, that explains us," Jake said, "but why not the Marshals?"  
  
"To be honest, they can't be trusted." Morgan stated, "You can't be bought. After the trial and conviction of Logan, the Marshals are responsible for whatever happens to Bodescu."  
  
"Man, that's cold." Cody remarked.  
  
"It's the truth Agent Forrester." she said, "My job is to put Logan in prison for the rest of his life. Bodescu testifying against him is my way of doing it. What happens to him afterwards, I don't care."  
  
"You were right about her being cold-hearted." Alex whispered to Monica.  
  
"Honest, trustworthy and able to get the job done no matter the cost?" Donovan repeated. "What do you get out of the case?"  
  
"Are you suggesting I'm dirty?" Morgan asked trying to control her anger.  
  
"No, I asked what you're getting out of this case." he asked again.  
  
"Satisfaction of putting a murderer away for life sound good to you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"For now." he replied, "And we're to handle the security correct?"  
  
  
  
  
"Yes," Morgan answered impatiently, "I have all the information on Bodescu's security to and from the courthouse and his housing."   
  
Donovan took the file and briefly glanced through it. He shook his head and ripped the file in half. "You stated that you couldn't trust anyone but us. We'll be moving Bodescu to a new safe house with only my team watching him and transporting him to and from the courthouse." Donovan stated, "No one, not even you, will know where he is."  
  
"Now wait a damn minute." Morgan protested. "I've been doing this job for four years, I know how to handle the security."  
  
"You don't have to remind me. You've been handling the security with the Marshals, not us." Donovan replied.   
  
"In your office right now Donovan." Morgan calmly ordered   
  
"In my office." Donovan said.  
  
"She wasn't kidding when she said they've had their battles." Jake whistled.  
  
"It'll make the case more interesting." Monica laughed watching them go into Donovan's office.  
  
  
"What the hell are you playing at?" Morgan demanded.  
  
"Lower your voice." Donovan ordered.  
  
"I can't help it if you don't have an office door." Morgan said, "Now what's going on?"  
  
"I want you off the case." he stated.  
  
"Excuse me?" Morgan asked.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Okay, I can see that we're going to have some problems." Morgan said gripping the back of the chair, "I'm going to pretend you never said that and get back to business."  
  
"Morgan."  
  
"No, do what you think is best for Bodescu's security." Morgan said going back down the stairs.   
  
"Morgan, be reasonable." Donovan said following her, "you know you shouldn't be on this case."  
  
"Bodescu will be transferred here tomorrow and the trial starts the day after that." Morgan said picking up her coat and purse.  
  
"Morgan."   
  
"No, I'm not walking away," Morgan argued, "not this time."  
  
They watched Morgan leave the building. "Okay, so do we get to find out what that was about?" Alex asked Donovan.  
  
"Ask me again after the case is over." Donovan said watching Cody follow Morgan, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Ah, to make sure she's okay." Cody said going out the door.  
  
"How cute." Monica laughed, "Cody has a crush on her."  
  
"Does he know she's married?" Donovan growled.  
  
"He knows." Alex said, "He also knows that she's separated from him too."  
  
"I know Morgan's husband." Donovan said, "I don't want to see Cody hurt. Let's get started on the security details."  
  
Jake watched Donovan walk over to get a cup of coffee. "There's more going on between those two." Jake commented, "He must have a good reason for not wanting her on the case."  
  
"My money is on a past relationship. " Monica said.  
  
"What do you think Alex?" Jake asked, "You spend enough time with her after work."  
  
"All she told me is that she's been married for five years and now is separated from her husband." Alex replied sipping her coffee.  
  
"Yea, it's going to be real interesting." Jake said shaking his head. 


	4. chapter 4

Cody was in the middle of purging case files from the past three months when the phone started to ring. He raced past Jake, who was helping Donovan clean the weapons locker, to answer it. Anything to help lighten up the night.  
  
"Cook County Morgue." Cody answered, "You stab 'em, we slab 'em." Jake and Donovan looked over at Cody. Jake started to laugh and Donovan just shook his head. "Yea, he's still here. Sure, hold on. Jake, it's Alex."   
  
"Think they got arrested?" Jake laughed. Alex, Monica and Morgan made it known they were having a girls night out. After Bodescu's transfer went smoothly, Donovan and Morgan got into a few more battles after he had 'friends he could trust' guarding Bodescu.   
  
"Where are you?" Jake asked, "We'll be there as soon as we can."  
  
"What's going on?" Cody asked.  
  
"We're invited for drinks," Jake laughed, "but Donovan has to stay here. Morgan's orders."  
  
"Really?" Cody asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"No," Jake laughed looking at Donovan's blank expression, "but they need a ride since Alex can't find her car."   
  
"Alex can't find her car?" Donovan asked trying not to smile.  
  
"Where are they?" Cody asked.  
  
"Excalibur." Jake laughed, "They're feeling no pain."  
  
Donovan got up from the desk shaking his head, "Let's go before they hurt someone," he laughed.  
  
"Think Alex would really do that?" Jake asked.  
  
"No, Morgan." Donovan smiled, "I've been on the receiving end of her temper."  
  
"Yea, we better go." Cody said.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later they drove past the nightclub. Alex, Monica and Morgan were outside waiting for them. They noticed two men harassing them. Donovan and Jake got out of van and made their way across the street. They heard a screech of tires. Jake turned his head and saw a car racing towards them.  
  
"Donovan." he yelled.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Donovan saw the barrel of a gun. Donovan took his gun of his holster and yelled for everyone to get down. Morgan stopped walking when she heard Donovan's voice. She turned and saw him running towards her. Then she heard the gunshots. Jake grabbed Alex and Monica and pushed them against the building. Donovan grabbed Morgan and threw her to the ground. He looked up and saw Ritchie Andrews smiling at them. A few moments after the car sped off, Donovan looked at Morgan.  
  
"Morgan? Morgan, can you hear me?" Donovan yelled. He rolled Morgan onto her back. Her eyes were closed. Donovan searched her for any injuries.  
  
"Leave it to you to find a way to cop a feel." Morgan groaned trying to sit up. "I think I lost my buzz."  
  
  
Donovan laughed and pulled Morgan close. "Jake, is Alex and Monica okay?" he yelled.  
  
"We're fine." Alex grumbled, "Jake, that better be your gun in my back." Jake just smiled.  
  
"Hey Alex," Cody yelled running up to them, "I found your car. What happened?"  
  
"Drive-by." Jake answered.  
  
"Let's get them out of here." Donovan said helping Morgan up, "We'll get Alex's car tomorrow. What hotel are you at Morgan?"  
  
"No hotel." she replied holding her head, "I have a government apartment at Marina Towers."  
  
  
Ten minutes later they were standing in Morgan's apartment.   
  
"Starting tonight you're getting around the clock security." Donovan ordered.  
  
"I'll take the first watch." Cody offered.  
  
"Don't you have some files to purge?" Donovan asked glaring at Cody.  
  
"Alex, Monica, need a ride home?" Cody offered.  
  
"That's not necessary." Morgan protested, "What happened in the bar was the cause of two drunks looking for a good time."  
  
"And a drive by." Jake added.  
  
"Then step down from the case." Donovan stated.  
  
"I can't do that." Morgan argued, "I'm in the middle of the trial. I refuse to have this cause a mistrial and let that bastard go free."  
  
"It's for your own protection Morgan." Alex said.  
  
"Fine, do what you feel is necessary. I have a headache. I'm getting some aspirin." Morgan said walking out of the room.  
  
"At the bar, I did see one of Logan's men watching Morgan." Alex said, "He wouldn't go near her, but I can't say if he had something to do with tonight."  
  
"Which one?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Six five, blonde hair, skinny, likes to wear cowboy boots." Monica described.  
  
"Ritchie Andrews. He was in the car." Donovan replied, "Did Morgan see him?"  
  
"I don't think so." Alex said.  
  
"As of this moment, no matter where she goes, someone is with her at all times." Donovan ordered.  
  
"This might be none of our business, but what did Logan do to her before?" Alex asked.  
  
  
"I think we have the right to know." Jake added.  
  
"Morgan was one of the original prosecutors. Logan felt if something happened to one of the prosecutors, the case would be delayed or even dismissed." Donovan explained.  
  
"Go on." Monica said.  
  
"Morgan was taking a deposition from one of the main witnesses in the case. As she was leaving the courthouse she was grabbed off the street. An 'associate' of Logan's was to 'persuade' Morgan to have the charges from the government go away." Donovan explained.  
  
"And Morgan wouldn't have nothing to with that." Alex guessed.  
  
"She wouldn't do it, so they let her go."  
  
"Something tells me that's not all." Cody said.  
  
"Wasn't Logan charged with her attempted murder?" Monica asked. "Why is she on the case now? Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest?"  
  
"The police report stated it was an accident. There was no proof Logan was involved." Donovan stated.  
  
"What did he do?" Cody asked.  
  
"Logan had his associate break into Morgan's house. They made it look like the stress of the case finally broke her." Donovan explained, "She was drugged and her home was set on fire."  
  
"And her husband?" Monica asked.  
  
"Away on business." Donovan said, "Morgan received a few broken ribs and severe smoke inhalation. Logan's plan did the job. The main witness refused to testify after learning what happened to Morgan."  
  
"They couldn't prove Logan was behind it?" Jake asked.  
  
"No." Morgan said walking back into the room, "Logan too smart for that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to suffer with my hangover, alone." 


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was sitting in the back of the courtroom watching the trial. She missed the days when she put scum like Logan behind bars for the rest of his life, but it got boring. She jumped at the chance to work in a UC when it was offered to her.  
  
Alex was surprised when Monica and Cody sat next to her.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Donovan and Jake had to meet with Bloom." Cody said.  
  
"Why isn't Morgan questioning Bodescu?" Monica asked.  
  
"Not sure." Alex replied, "Her co-counsel started off today."  
  
"Mr. Bodescu, can you tell us about some of the hits Mr. Logan hired you for?" Mr. Musso asked.  
  
"I sure can." he replied, "One particular one comes to mind."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"It was two years ago. Mr. Logan contacted me to kill one of the prosecutors, Ms. McKenna, after the bribery attempt didn't work out," he said.  
  
"Please explain." Mr. Musso said.  
  
"Oh my god." Monica whispered.  
  
"When Mr. Logan's associate failed to convince to have the charges drop, he asked me to send a message to Vinnie Salazar, who at the time was the main witness against Mr. Logan." he said.  
  
"And what did you do?"   
  
"I waited until Ms. McKenna was alone in her home. I went around the back of the house and picked the lock." he explained, "I entered the home and started looking for Ms. McKenna. I found her upstairs getting ready to take a bath. I walked up behind her and hit her from behind."  
  
Alex and Monica watched Morgan as they listened to Bodescu testify. How Morgan kept her composure was a mystery to Alex. Cody glanced over to Logan and he was filled with rage.  
  
"That bastard is actually smiling." Cody hissed.  
  
"We were told that Ms. McKenna would be an easy takedown. We were wrong. She fought back giving me a broken nose. It wasn't until my associate injected her. We then proceeded to drag her back into the bedroom. We made it look like the case was too much for her to handle. I proceed to mess with the wiring in the house so it would start a fire. When I came back upstairs, my associate was kicking Ms. McKenna in the ribs. I dragged him away from her and we left."  
  
"And the outcome was what?" Mr. Musso asked.  
  
"The news of Ms. McKenna almost killed in the fire caused Mr. Salazar not to testify." Bodescu answered.  
  
"And what happened to Mr. Salazar after that?"  
  
"Mr. Salazar simply disappeared." he answered.  
  
  
"Thank you Mr. Bodescu." Mr. Musso said sitting back down.  
  
The judge looked over at Morgan with sympathy in his eyes. "We'll recess for lunch. Be back at two o'clock," he ordered.  
  
Morgan stood up and watched the bailiff take Logan out of the courtroom. He was smiling at her. Disgusted, she turned away. She looked up and saw Cody waiting for her at the doorway, smiling at her.  
  
"You my bodyguard?" she smiled walking up to him.  
  
"Oh yea," Cody answered rolling his eyes, "me with a gun. Come on, it's lunchtime. Alex and Monica are picking up Chinese." Cody walked Morgan back to the office she's been using during the trial. "You okay about the testimony?"  
  
Cody opened the door to the office and looked around to make sure it was clear. "I knew what was going to be said." Morgan answered. "It wasn't easy listening to it in court, but this is the only way I can get justice for my attack. If you'll excuse me for a moment."  
  
Cody watched her go into the bathroom and hears the water running in the sink. He walked up to the door, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to go though that." he said through the door. "Morgan, are you okay?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and hit Cody in the face. Stunned, Cody fell to the floor. Holding his head, Cody watched Morgan come out of the bathroom. Behind her was Ritchie Andrews holding a gun to her back. Andrews leaned over and hit Cody in the back of the head with the gun.   
  
"No." Morgan yelled.  
  
"Quietly come with me or I'll kill you right here." Andrews whispered leading Morgan out into the hallway.  
  
Alex and Monica stepped out of the elevator carrying lunch. "Is that Morgan?" Monica asked looking down the hall.  
  
Alex looked up, she saw Cody stumble out of the office holding his head. "Christ," Alex said dropping the bags and ran towards Cody. "What happened?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Monica asked.  
  
"Andrews has Morgan." Cody hissed, "He has a gun."  
  
"Shit," Alex swore. They helped Cody back into the office and Alex went to use the phone. "This is Agent Alex Cross with the FBI. Morgan McKenna with the US Attorneys office has been taken from her office at gunpoint. Close the building down." she ordered.  
  
"Donovan and Jake are a couple floors up. We need to call him." Monica said placing a towel to Cody's forehead.   
  
"Monica, call Jake's cell." Alex said, "I'm going to the security office. Meet me there as soon as you can with Cody."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donovan and Jake were leaving Bloom's office when an alarm sounded.   
  
"What's that?" Jake asked.  
  
"Donovan, come back here." Bloom yelled from his office.  
  
"What's going on?" Donovan asked Bloom.  
  
"The building's is being locked down." Bloom informed him, "A hostage situation. We're going to need your help."  
  
"Shaw." Jake said answering his phone. "In Bloom's office, what's up? We'll be right there."  
  
"What's going on?" Bloom asked.  
  
"That was Monica. Andrews has Morgan." Jake said, "Alex wants us to meet in the security office."  
  
They ran out of Bloom's office and headed fort he stairs. The stairs and elevators stationed US Marshals, others were securing offices and waiting for word to lead the workers out.  
  
Two Marshals at the stairs stopped them. "This is Agent Shaw and Donovan," Bloom said, "they're part of the HRT team."  
  
"Here, take my radio," the Marshal said handing it to Donovan, "Agent Cross has been trying to get a hold of you."  
  
"Alex, give me an update." Donovan ordered running down the stairs.  
  
"Chicago PD has the building surrounded. HRT has Andrews trapped in the underground parking garage. So far Morgan looks like she's okay. We have them on the security camera." Alex reported.  
  
"Jake and I are headed there. Keep me updated," he said.  
  
"Cody and Monica are down there waiting for you." Alex said, "They're calling in Morgan's husband, he's a negotiator."  
  
"He's already here." Donovan mumbled. 


	6. chapter 6

"Who's the agent in charge?" Donovan barked running into the garage.  
  
"I am. Agent Jensen."  
  
"Agent Jensen, this is Agent Frank Donovan, he'll be taking over." Bloom ordered.  
  
"Has he made any demands yet?" Donovan asked placing a vest on.  
  
"Nothing yet." Agent Jensen replied, "He just keeps telling us to keep our men back or he'll kill the hostage."  
  
"Okay. Alex, can you hear me?" he asked testing the headset.  
  
"Gotcha." Alex answered, "Andrews is holding Morgan near the Northwest exit ramp. What's the plan?"  
  
"Alex, where's Cody and Monica?" Jake asked through his headset.  
  
"Paramedics have Cody." Alex answered, "Andrews surprised him and clipped him with his gun."  
  
"Agent Jensen, let Andrews know I'm coming in unarmed." Donovan said handing Jake his weapon.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Jake asked, "you can't go in there unarmed."  
  
"I know what I'm doing Jake." Donovan growled, "I go in armed, he'll kill Morgan. Have the snipers keep Andrews in view. They get a ninety to a hundred percent clear to shoot, have them take Andrews out."  
  
"Maybe we should wait until the other negotiator arrives." Jake suggested, "You're too close."  
  
"I'm going in." Donovan glared at Jake, "I wasn't there the first time."  
  
"Stand down." Agent Jensen yelled, "The negotiator is coming in."  
  
"Tell the snipers to back off!" Andrews yelled holding Morgan in front of his body.  
  
"Stand down." Donovan ordered walking into the garage. Andrews started to laugh when he saw Donovan walk in holding his hands up. "I'm unarmed. Let's talk."  
  
"How perfect," Andrews spat, "trying to make up for the past?"  
  
"Frank." Morgan whispered.  
  
"Tell me what you want Ritchie." Donovan calmly stated.  
  
"I want a chopper and I want Dominic Logan freed," he demanded.  
  
"You know I can't do that." Donovan replied.  
  
"I don't have a clear shot," a sniper said as they watched Andrews move himself and Morgan deeper into the garage.  
  
"Donovan," Alex said into the headset, "three agents are headed into the garage behind Andrews. If they can get a clear shot do you want them to take it? Nod if it's a go."   
  
"What can I do to show trust?" Donovan asked, nodding his head.  
  
  
"Take off your vest." Andrews demanded.  
  
"Don't do it Frank." Morgan yelled.  
  
"Donovan, don't be stupid." Jake said over the headset. "Alex, what's he doing?"  
  
"Being stupid." Alex said watching Donovan take off the vest on the security screen.  
  
"Now do you trust me?" Donovan asked tossing the vest to the side.   
  
"What the hell is he doing?' Alex asked.  
  
"What's going on Alex? I can't see remember?" Jake growled.  
  
"This is Alpha 2. If you can get the suspect to move to the right, I'll have a clear shot."  
  
Donovan nodded and raised his hands. Morgan understood what he wanted. As Andrews held her tight Morgan closed her eyes and flung her head back. Andrews grip loosened on Morgan and she took advantage of it. Morgan shoved her elbow into Andrews's gut.   
  
"Bitch!" he growled punching Morgan in the face. Morgan fell to the ground and Andrews aimed his gun at her.  
  
"I got a shot." Alpha 2 stated.  
  
"Take it!" Donovan yelled.  
  
As Andrews was about to pull the trigger, he saw a red beam fall onto his chest. The next thing Andrews felt was the bullet entering his chest. The force of the shot had Andrews fall back against the car behind him.   
  
"Subject taken down." Alpha 2 reported.  
  
Donovan ran over to Morgan and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked hold her face, examining her eye.  
  
"I'm okay" she responded, "I just wanted to get out of having Chinese for lunch. You know I don't like it."  
  
Donovan laughed and pulled her close, "Let's get you out of here."  
  
They turned to walk away when he heard Alex over the head set, "Donovan, get out of there fast." she yelled.  
  
Donovan turned and saw Andrews aiming his gun at them. "One of you," he gasped, "will die."   
  
Donovan blocked Morgan's body with his as they heard the gunshot. They braced for the impact that never came. Donovan watched Andrews slump over. Over Andrews's shoulder he saw Cody standing there aiming his weapon.  
  
"Hit me with a door and then a gun," Cody said, "I think not."   
  
"Thought you didn't carry your gun?" Morgan laughed.  
  
"Never leave home without it." Cody said kicking the gun away from Andrews's body then sitting down, "My head hurts."  
  
  
Morgan and Donovan walked over to help Cody up. "Let's get you to the paramedics." Morgan said.  
  
"Cody," Donovan said putting his hand on his shoulder, "thank you."  
  
"Hey, a thank you for saving the boss' life." Cody smirked, "Can I take Morgan on a date?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Worth a shot." Cody laughed.  
  
"Hey Cody, where did you get the jacket?" Jake said commenting on the FBI windbreaker Cody was wearing. "I want one."  
  
"Not your style." Cody commented, "Ow, can I get my head fixed now?"  
  
"You're beyond help Cody." Monica said helping him over to the paramedics.  
  
Paramedics told Donovan that Cody would have a few nasty bruises, but no stitches. They told Cody to follow up with his doctor to just to make sure since he refused to go into the hospital for overnight observation.   
  
Satisfied that Cody will be okay since Monica and Alex were arguing over who was to take care of him, Donovan walked over to Morgan and grabbed her hand.   
  
"I'll see all of you back at the office at noon tomorrow." Donovan said walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jake asked.  
  
"I'm taking my wife home," he stated pulling Morgan closer.  
  
"What did he say?" Alex asked.  
  
"His wife?" Monica said.  
  
"What?" Jake said.  
  
"Oh my lord," Cody said, "I'm so dead. Wait, paramedics, take me with you." 


End file.
